


Scarlet Sneak

by orphan_account



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Thief!Flash, Villain!Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Thief!Flash AU. Flash steals artifacts and jewels, hosting heists with a no-hurt policy. Batman, Superman, and others begin to take an interest in the meta, secrets come to light, as the Flash has resasons and demons hidden. My first fic, sorry for the bad summary.





	1. Prologue

The carrot-topped boy stretched out in bed, attempting to kick the tangled sheets off of him. Wally’s alarm clock was beeping, throbbing in his head. The last heist for him had been a doozy, a close call with BatMan arriving just before the scarlet-clad man raced out of there.  
Once a month, Wally, also known as “that quick pest”, or more accurately, The Flash, would steal. Most of the time, it would be an expensive gem or priceless artifact. Occasionally the Flash outed corrupt politicians, dangerous villains, or plots unfolding underground. He enjoyed seeing the Bat’s covered confused expression.  
Now, Flash was not a bad person, nor was he interested in putting people in danger, hurting them. In fact, he worked as a forensic scientist at the CCPD. At a look, he was normal.  
Today happened to change that. If he had known, he would have worn a better shirt.  
Stifling a yawn, Wally stretched out. He had been called in to investigate a crime scene, the exact one he caused yesterday. This was a normal occurrence. An old, Japanese sword had been stolen. It was bronze, with silver and green accents. Legends told about a spirit of a dragon lurking within it.  
The crime scene was littered with glass, plastic, and glitter confetti. ‘Good times,’ he chuckled inwardly. He asked Cold to freeze all of it, so when Flash made his big entrance, he could melt it. All of the officers had been stunned for at least three seconds, their looks permanently captured on camera. Wally took every nerve he had to stop from grinning as he danced around the scene.  
“What's going on?” Wally reached the group of policemen. They stood around drinking coffee and arguing.  
“Ahh, Detective West. Nice to see you made it on time for once.”The captain of the CCPD, David Singh said. “The Flash struck again. This time he took the Hoshizora sword,” Of course, Wally already knew this.  
“What all happened at the scene? The glitter and confetti are everywhere. I'm going to have it all in my hair by the end.”  
A female officer beside him giggled. “You already do Defective,” A calloused hand reached up to ruffle his ginger hair, and Wally could see sparkles annoyingly drifting down onto his clothing. “You’ve only been here like, what, a minute?”  
“That thief does a number on everyone, doesn't he?” Wally turned around at the unfamiliar, husky voice. It belonged to a man in a crisp suit and a handsome face. Toned muscle ran all around, and shadows made. Him seem more handsome then he already was, ’if that was possible.’ Wally thought. Then, his breath caught in his throat, the same as when he heard Batman had taken an interest in his heists.  
Capt. Singh spoke up first. “Everyone, this is Bruce Wayne, the owner of the stolen sword, and, ass you all know, Wayne Enterprises. He is here to oversee part of the investigation.”  
Wally’s day had become so much worse.


	2. Game start

He was hot. Really, really hot. Wally had seen Bruce Wayne in pictures before, but those did not do him justice. Wally could feel his face heating up a small bit, warmth floating up into his cheeks and ears. As he glanced are, attempting to hide the embarrassment so clearly shown, he saw that the other female officer was stunned.  
Thankfully, Capt. Singh threw himself in, allowing the others to collect themselves. “The culprit, under the alias ‘Flash’, struck at exactly 24 hours, and left a form of calling card with a riddle to what his next object will be. Mina,” The female nodded. “You will be analyzing the card, are Wally,” He nodded and stood up straighter, rolling his shoulders back. “Scans for finger prints. Everyone else continues with their normal job. Dismisssed.” Singh took a deep breath after his orders, glaring at all the workers with a dead serious glare, unlike the one he would normally use.   
Bruce interrupted with a deep, smoky voice. “All workers who need to hear what happened, cswith me.” He turned, walking away to a corner. Wally and two others, Leonardo and Smith, went after him. With a quick flick of the wrist, Wally snatched the note with blue gloves, and stared at it intently as he trotted onward.  
As the group approached a wall, Wally realized that this was an area without any traps. Traps that are visible, at least. Although, there was a glitter cannon to the left…  
“Starting at 11:59,” Bruce said evenly, “Flash entered the building though an entrance at the west side of the building. He was wearing his normal red and yellow suit. Two minutes later, when he showed himself to the guards, a water and confetti trap was sprung, and he used the shock to his advantage. 25 men were knocked out. However, 5 snipers positioned around the building remained, and managed to get the rest on tape.” At this, he pulled out a small, reflective device. Wally’s eyes widened as he saw the screen expand to a fair sized tablet. At the push of a button, a tape began to play.  
The tape was a small bit grainy, and darkness coated the screen. As if on cue, (Which it was) light exploded into the room, bright colors dancing in the fray. Blue shone from the left, red coming from the right. On a switch, Flash appeared, his red outfit emitting a glow that mimicked the rest of the scene. He then appeared to spasm, dodging bullets from all around. Giggling, Flash twirled around and stomped on a mis-fitted plate on the floor. A stomp caused water to fall. Seconds later, people littered the floor, alive but unconscious. With a spring in his step, he danced over to a case with red lights focused in on the object: The Hoshizora sword. Glass rained down from the ceiling, and with the sword in hand Flash climbed up an ice ramp.  
This is where the tape cut. As the screen folded up, Wally made a show of thinking. He found some details he could point out with no damage to himself.  
“Does anyone know where the glass from over there came from?” He gestured with his hand. A window pane had broken from an unknown cause, one even he didn't know about. “There would've been something on the video.”  
Bruce looked at him with stony blue eyes. “There was an unidentified sniper on the south east building. They most likely attempted to shoot through the smoke released at the start.”  
At this point, Wally stopped listening, his brain fizzed out. A sniper? That meant someone wanted him dead. ‘If the police didn't send them, then…’ He clenched his teeth to brace himself. He could worry about such thing when he was finished with his job. Thankfully, that would be as quick as a flash.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the start! Sorry for the short start, I just needed to get this out here. Please, tell me if you want more! Please review!


End file.
